


Sep-Denuku

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Free Week, Friendship, Humor, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang cinta datang dari hal yang sederhana. Kumpulan drabble Kikuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sep-Denuku

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, Canon/semi-canon, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu kelima._

**Free Week**

.

…*..

.

**1\. Angka**

Kise pernah iseng mencoret-coret di bukunya saat pelajaran—terlalu malas mendengarkan gurunya mengoceh tentang gravitasi sebenarnya—tentang urutan anak-anak Generasi Keajaiban menurut kemampuannya.

Dia adalah yang paling lemah, sudah jelas dia ada di urutan ke-5. Di urutan ke-4 tidak lain pasti adalah Midorima Shintarou dengan tembakan dan kekuatan takdirnya yang tak terduga. Kemudian Aomine Daiki di nomor3, kebanyakan pemain basket lain selalu takhluk di hadapan kekuatan monsternya. Murasakibara Atsushi dan tubuh setengah titannya di peringkat 2, tidak mengejutkan, dengan tubuh seperti itu, sudah jelas bola tidak akan mudah melewatinya. Nomor 1 tidak diragukan lagi Akashi Seijuuro dengan kemenangan absolutnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kise menempatkannya di nomor 0—nomor yang paling awal dan kadang tidak dianggap.

Itulah alasannya mengapa saat Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup, Kise sama sekali tidak terkejut.

.

**2\. Bahasa**

"Kurokocchi, mengapa kalau menyatakan cinta kita menggunakan kata ' _suki_ ' ya? Mengapa bukan ' _aishiteru_ '? Padahal dalam bahasa lain, mereka selalu menggunakan kata _cinta_ bukan hanya _suka_ untuk mengekspresikan perasaanya."

"Tentu saja karena bagi masyarakat Jepang, cinta sesungguhnya hanya datang sekali. Maka dari itu ' _aishiteru_ ' hanya boleh diucapkan sekali seumur hidup pada satu orang yang paling berarti."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kise masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko selalu mendapat nilai rata-rata saat ujian Bahasa Jepang.

.

**3\. Polusi**

Pencemaran. Masuk atau dimasukkannya makhluk hidup, zat, energi dan/atau komponen lain ke dalam lingkungan hidup oleh kegiatan manusia sehingga kualitasnya turun sampai ke tingkat tertentu yang menyebabkan lingkungan hidup tidak dapat berfungsi sesuai dengan peruntukkannya.

Kalau begitu, masuknya perasaan berdebar tidak karuan ke dalam hati Kise Ryouta oleh kegiatan Kuroko Tetsuya sehingga kualitas fokus Kise turun sampai ke tingkat di mana dia tidak bisa tidak menghubungkan segala sesuatunya dengan Kuroko itu disebut apa?

.

**4\. Harmoni**

Kise suka mendengar duet permainan biola Akashi dengan piano Midorima, menurutnya musik itu terdengar sangat luar biasa dan menenangkan jiwa. Perpaduan yang sempurna.

Pernah sekali dia meminta Kuroko untuk belajar bermain alat musik agar mereka juga bisa memamerkan duet yang tidak kalah memesonanya. Namun Kuroko menolak.

Alasannya terdengar sedikit aneh, "Bukankah tanpa musik pun kita sudah menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna?"

.

**5\. Polisi**

Aomine dengan tegas mengatakan jika dia akan menjadi polisi di kemudian hari. Kise tidak setuju, mengatakan jika birokrasinya akan makin bobrok jika Aomine masuk ke dalamnya—berhadiah satu tendangan indah di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan siapa yang menurutmu cocok jadi polisi?" tantang Aomine.

"Sudah jelas, Kurokocchi. Karena sebelum menjadi polisi pun dia sudah berhasil memenjarakan hatiku."

Aomine memberikan satu tendangan lainnya untuk si pirang yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

.

**6\. Harga**

Menjadi model cukup untuk memberikan uang saku tambahan bagi Kise.

Namun dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Karena semahal apapun mereka membayarnya, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghargai waktu luangnya yang dapat digunakan untuk berkencan dengan Kuroko.

.

**7\. Cake**

Ketika Kuroko berulang tahun, Kise  memberinya kejutan. Sebuah kue yang cukup besar untuk berdua dengan hadiah ulang tahun yang dapat Kuroko pilih sesuai keinginannya. Mereka makan malam mewah di salah satu hotel ternama dan menghabiskan waktu romantis sembari melihat pemandangan malam kota yang gemerlapan.

Namun saat Kise ulang tahun, yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah kue sederhana yang sedikit berantakan dengan rasa gosong di dalamnya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak merasa sedih karenanya. Justru sebaliknya. Dia merasa benar-benar beruntung.

Kuroko memberikannya kue buatan tangan!

Katakan padanya, hadiah apa yang lebih sempurna dari itu?

.

**8\. Ter** **ong**

Kise yakin jika setiap orang di dunia ini setuju jika laki-laki adalah makhluk mesum. Apalagi anak muda yang hormonnya tengah berada di puncak tertinggi. Dan rasa ingin tahu ditambah dengan kemesuman ... hasilnya adalah sesuatu yang tak mau Kise bayangkan.

Seperti misalnya saat Aomine melontarkan tantangan aneh untuk membandingkan panjang alat kelamin mereka.

Kise tidak bisa tidak berkata jika dia tidak tertarik. Dia juga ingin tahu. Namun ada satu orang yang menolak di antara mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda itu juga sama sekali tidak menyatakan alasannya sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Dan dia nyaris mati tersedak saat Murasakibara berceletuk kecil setelah Kuroko pergi. "Jangan-jangan Kurochin tidak ikut karena tidak punya _ter_ _ong_."

Ah ... Kise jadi semakin penasaran.

.

**9\. Surga**

Pernah sekali Kise bermimpi sangat indah. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak lagi ingin terbangun. Namun, terkutuklah dirinya sendiri yang menyetel jam beker tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Sudah ditarik paksa dari mimpi indahnya, dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat sama sekali isi mimpinya.

Yang dia ingat hanyalah seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tak henti mengusap kepalanya dalam mimpi itu.

.

**10\. Koki**

Kuroko bukan koki paling handal yang pernah Kise kenal. Rasa masakannya kalah jauh dari masakan Murasakibara yang pernah dicicipinya sekali saat pelajaran memasak. Bahkan juga masih kalah dengan masakan serba sayur Midorima yang sehat dan bergizi—yang pernah dibawanya sebagai benda keberuntungan.

Tapi jika Kuroko mau memasakkannya tiap hari di dapur rumahnya, Kise sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan

.

**11\. Malaikat**

Momoi pernah sekali meminta Kuroko untuk menjadi modelnya melukis di kelas seni.

Sebenarnya Kise tidak terlalu ikhlas—dia juga ingin melukis Kuroko, meski lukisannya sendiri terlihat seperti gambar anak TK—tapi melihat Momoi melukiskan sepasang sayap putih besar di punggung Kuroko yang tengah duduk menyamping di lantai ... rasa enggan itu hilang.

"Malaikat ..." dia bahkan tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

.

...*...

.

**1\. Harta**

Harta yang paling berharga bagi Kuroko sudah pasti adalah Klub Basket SMA Seirin. Tanpa mereka, dia tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang hingga seperti ini.

Kise pernah sekali protes padanya, mengatakan jika dia tidak adil karena tidak menempatkan Kise sebagai hartanya yang paling berharga.

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Karena kau bukan lagi ' _harta yang berharga_ '. Kau adalah ' _harta yang tidak ternilai_ _harganya_ '. Maka dari itu aku tidak memasukkanmu di dalamnya."

.

**2\. Dinamika**

Jika diibaratkan dengan ilmu gerak, hubungan Kise dan Kuroko sama dengan gerak lurus berubah beraturan. Teratur, tidak terlalu banyak goncangan di dalamnya dan harmonis.

Beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai hubungan yang ideal, sementara yang lain mengatakan hubungan itu terdengar membosankan.

Kuroko tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Namun yang dia tahu, mencari jawaban dari soal GLBB adalah mencari jawaban yang paling mudah dalam satu bab ilmu fisika tersebut. Sama mudahnya dengan mencari jawaban dari akhir hubungan Kise dan Kuroko.

Saling mencintai selamanya, tentu saja.

.

**3\. Iblis**

Perempuan adalah makhluk yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Semua perempuan yang harus disayangi dan dilindungi—itu menurut Kuroko Tetsuya.

"KYAAAA~~ Kise-kun! Lihat ke sini!"

"Kise-kun, aku membeli majalahmu sebelumnya lho!"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang akhir minggu ini, Kise-kun?"

"Kise-kun ..."

"Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun?"

Coret saja paragraf pertama tadi. Bagi Kuroko, sekarang ada satu jenis wanita yang perlu dibumihanguskan—wanita yang berani mengincar Kise Ryouta.

.

**4\. Pemerintah**

Adalah hal yang sulit bagi Kuroko untuk mengisi lembar peminatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya cita-cita yang pasti dan tidak juga memiliki keterampilan khusus yang dapat dibanggakan—kecuali bayangannya yang tipis dan permainan basket gaibnya.

"Kise-kun, bagaimana jika aku mencoba untuk menjadi Perdana Menteri Jepang saja?"

"Heeeee? jangan Kurokocchi! Jepang bisa diserang negara lain jika mereka Perdana Menterinya tidak terlihat!"

Satu _passing_ yang entah berasal dari mana meninju muka Kise tanpa ampun. Kuroko menuliskan 'Guru TK' di lembar peminatannya.

.

**5\. Arogansi**

Kuroko pernah dalam masa di mana dia benar-benar membenci seorang Kise Ryoouta. Di dalam matanya, model yang senang menebar pesona itu terlihat sombong, terkadang bahkan dirasanya berlebihan dan mengganggu.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana asalnya pikiran picik itu—tapi toh dia bersyukur, dia bukan orang yang banyak berekspresi, sehingga Kise sama sekali tidak tahu pikiran buruk apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kalau dia mencoba menelaahnya lagi sekarang, mungkin sesungguhnya dulu dia hanya cemburu saja.

.

**6\. Ekonomi**

Ekonomi bukan mata pelajaran keahlian Kuroko. Sebenarnya ... dia memang tidak ahli di mata pelajaran apapun.

Tapi dia mau belajar.

Karena, jika melihat kebiasaan Kise yang senang berbelanja pakaian—entah itu untuk dirinya sendiri atau sekedar hadiah bagi orang lain(dan seringnya orang itu adalah Kuroko sendiri)—Kuroko merasa tangannya gatal.

Dia harus bisa memperkirakan pemasukan dan pengeluaran dengan tepat. Itu jika dia mau mereka nantinya tidak akan bankrut saat tinggal serumah.

.

**7\. Racun**

Hidrogen sianida, asam fluorida, arsenik, timbal, strychinie.

Ada begitu banyak racun di dunia ini. Begitu berbahaya. Begitu mematikan. Namun ada satu lagi racun yang sangat menakutkan, meski Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menemukannya di buku apapun yang dia baca.

_Kise Ryouta._

Racun yang bersarang dalam sosok pemuda tampan denga mata dan rambut kuning keemasan. Berhasil membunuh logika Kuroko tentang gender dan membuatnya terpaku pada cinta.

Benar-benar berbahaya.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Jumlahnya tidak adil? Sebenarnya ini adalah 11 hal yang Kise pikirkan tentang Kuroko dan 7 hal yang Kuroko pikirkan tentang Kise. Diambil dari omor di baju masing-masing tentunya. Judulnya _Sep-Dekunu_ merupakan bahasa Esperanto untuk 7-11.

Ini bisa saja digunakan untuk prompt 711 di minggu pertama, tapi aku merasa lebih cocok memasukkannya di free week karena temanya yang random. Terima kasih untuk Meimei dan Yohan yang sudah menyumbangkan prompt yang luar biasa ini.

Dengan begini aku bisa menyelesaikan semua prompt untuk Kikuromonth2015. Senang sekali rasanya!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
